


A "Legion" Smutty Drabblepalooza! V. 1

by DMitchell1985



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: Angels, Canon Disabled Character, Clothing Kink, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Ejaculating on Clothing, Ejaculating on Shoes, F/M, Fallen Angels, Forced Action Via Possession, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Interracial Relationship, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Older Characters, Older Woman, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Possession, Public Sex, Quid Pro Quo Sex, Sex with a Disabled Character, Sex with a Prostitute, Shoe Kink, Slight Misogyny, Solo Maturbation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, restroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masturbation drabbles for all of the characters or character types in the movie.  Think I’m kidding?  I mean everyone!  Choose your favorite and skip the folks that squick you.  Please and thank you.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Land of Fluffs and Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** R or NC-17 for **ALL** of them./Uhrm, characters you might not want to see ‘in action’.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of "Legion" and make no money off of this work of perversion. I wish that I did.
> 
>  **Author’s Notes:** These are un-beta’d, because I don’t have a beta. Sorry. If anyone has time on their hands, excellent grammar, an eye for continuity, and the ability to spot the small things I miss, feel free to leave me a comment. :) Thanks! The single names are who the drabble features and the added pairings are just that. 
> 
> Also, if I’ve somehow forgotten someone or a character type, please let me know. Please and thank you. :)

**Pairing/Characters:** Charlie, Charlie/Jeep Hanson/Michael

Charlie’s fingers skimmed her belly as they slid past the elastic band of her flowery briefs, pausing long enough to ruffle her curls as they moved past the coarse fluff towards their goal. She gasped quietly when her fingers found her clit and begin to rub her flesh in wide circles that grew smaller with each pass. Charlie moaned softly as she thought of the way Jeep and Michael had looked together the previous night, with Michael pressed tightly between Jeep’s thighs. That was all it took to have her coming all over her hand and soaking through her panties.


	2. Relief

**Pairing/Characters:** Audrey Anderson, Audrey/Kyle

Audrey eyed the filthy women’s room wearily, desperately needing to get off _right fucking now_ ; or she was going to kill her mother. She’d made mistakes, but she’d make up for them once they reached Scottsdale. For now, she’d make do with using her fingers to fuck herself senseless, just to get through the afternoon.

Audrey shoved her way into a stall and flipped her skirt up, before sliding her hand past the cloth of her underwear. Using her fingertips she stroked her clit as she thought of Kyle and was determined not to leave until her fingers were drenched.


	3. Demonstration

**Pairing/Characters:** Jeep, Jeep/Charlie – one-sided

Jeep simply sighed at he and his father’s latest argument. He _was_ stuck here, but something about Charlie wouldn’t let him go. He loved and desired her in a way that he’d never wanted anyone. He got hard just thinking about her most days. As it were, that’s how he’d ended up hard and with his hand inching toward his zipper.

He paused for a moment, then pulled himself out. There was no hesitation in his rhythm as he stroked the length of his shaft. His breath came quickly as he came over his hand and onto the Beemer’s tire.


	4. Longing

**Pairing/Characters:** Kyle Williams, Kyle/Audrey

It wasn’t Kyle’s intention to end up in a roadside diner’s men’s room jerking off to the thought the sweetest piece of ass he’d seen all day. But then, he hadn’t planned to get lost, either.

From the moment that bitch with the evil eyes bristled at the thought of him looking at her little girl, he couldn’t help thinking about her. It didn’t help that she’d bent over for him in that tiny skirt to show him what he was missing.

And was he missing it, as he panted for air and wiped his hand on the stall wall.


	5. Out of Spite

**Pairing/Characters:** Gabriel, possible Gabriel/Michael Unresolved Sexual Tension if you look hard enough

It was a sin to be so angry. Gabriel knew this, but something about Michael goaded his temper. If Michael wanted to roam the Earth, he could do it and get away with it. But not him, Gabriel.

He resorted to the only thing he knew could pacify him. Gabriel always washed away his shame afterwards, but he simply couldn’t stop. Drawing a shallow breath, he delved underneath the layers he wore and took himself in hand. He roughly thrust into his palm, making fast work of this sinful deed, before rinsing his hand and responding to His Lord’s Summons.


	6. Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author’s Note:** Made up street name for made up movie street. :)

**Pairing/Characters:** OMC, OMC/OFC – one-sided (i.e., the homeless people where Michael blasted onto the scene with made up names.)

 

It didn’t matter to Darrell that Brenda smelled bad. Hell, _he_ smelled bad. Smell or no, Brenda was the prettiest woman he’d ever seen sleeping on Lyle Avenue. That was really all that mattered as he pulled his sodden underwear away from his skin.

His teeth snagged his bottom lip as he shifted around in his tent and tried to be quiet. He didn’t need Brenda hearing this. He groaned as he rolled his balls with one hand and palmed his cock with the other. All too soon, he was spurting into his formally-whities with Brenda’s name on his lips.


	7. Planting the Flag

**Pairing/Characters:** Michael, Michael/Charlie, Michael/Jeep

Michael pumped his fist harder still as he thought about the way Jeep’s cock had tasted and how wet Charlie got when his fingers found that perfect spot inside of her. He’d come here to save them, but had been unable to stop himself from fucking them both. Between Jeep’s trusting eyes and Charlie’s almost endearing stubborn denial, he knew that he was lost. 

He’d made it through only one day before he gratefully parted each of their thighs and finally took something for himself.

Michael could only moan and shudder helplessly as his come splattered against the restroom floor.


	8. Duality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Necrophilia, General creepiness

**Pairing/Characters:** Possessed person/Possessing angel, PP PA/random woman

 

The one who’d been called Brian hissed and moaned as their orgasm tore them apart. It was at once the greatest feeling in the world and the worst, because this body would never truly belong to him, the angel who guided it.

He watched as his vessel’s come dripped down its hand onto the woman they’d just fed on. He’d wanted more, but they hadn’t been able to hold out for more than slipping their fingers inside her panties before turning on themself.

Shrugging lightly, he licked his vessel’s hand clean and rose to answer The Calling of the Possessed.


	9. Surprised Satisfaction

**Pairing/Characters:** Sandra Anderson, Sandra/the Porcelain God

Her stuttering gasps echoed along the restroom walls as Sandra rubbed off against the toilet seat. It wasn’t what she was planning when she came in the ladies’ room to have a moment of peace away from her daughter, but she found that it was exactly what she needed. 

She hitched her skirt up higher and swirled her hips, as she pressed harder against the cold plastic. She was so close that she could feel her orgasm clawing out toward her. With one more rub of her clit, Sandra’s orgasm surged to the surface to drip along the Porcelain God.


	10. Down the Metal Slide

**Pairing/Characters:** Percy Walker, Percy/Bob Hanson

Bob always commented on the fact that Percy didn’t simply stick to his “good hand” when he jerked off. He’d wondered at it himself, but there was just _something_ about the cool metal of his prosthetic that got Percy off faster than watching a chick spin on a dick. 

He’d had to learn the hard way to be careful, because dull or not, two claws weren’t any kind of a joke near his boys.

And so, he carefully stroked himself in the stockroom, hoping that Bob would finally ditch the city bitch and join him. It had been too long.


	11. Cool Brew, Hot Fuck

**Pairing/Characters:** Bob, Bob/Percy

Bob had a cold beer in one hand and his dick in the other. He didn’t care what Percy said, a beer and fuck at the same time was the greatest joy known to man.

He turned the can up as his hand moved up and down his cock, slowing only to lick his lips to recapture any drops that tried to escape. The icy brew flowing down his throat was the perfect compliment to the blood blistering in his veins.

With sharp twist of his wrist, Bob huffed out Percy’s name as he shot all over the stall door.


	12. Preparation for a Battle is Key

**Pairing/Characters:** Gladys Foster

Her head rolled against her headrest as her fingers parted her flesh through her underwear. She hadn’t felt this particular desire in decades, but now it was all she could think about.

That … and killing the child that could ruin everything.

Gladys ground her fingers harder between her legs, all the while gleefully ignoring her arthritis that gnawed her joints. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the wetness seep through her clothes to spread down her thighs. Sighing heavily, she grabbed her walker and got out of the car. With every step, the wetness trickled lower.


	13. Exactly What You Like

**Pairing/Characters:** Howard Anderson, Howard/Sandra, Howard/Jeep – one-sided

Sandra had reluctantly humored his kinks on occasion, but what he was currently considering wasn’t something she’d allow. Something about young country boys did it for Howard. He couldn’t explain it, but his hard-on didn’t really need to. It simply demanded he take care of it.

And that he did, as he banged his head against the restroom wall and cruelly jerked himself off. It disgusted him sometimes, but the thought alone of sinking into a tight ass was more than Howard needed. He knew this was definitely one of those times when he watched himself spurt onto his reflection.


	14. Getting Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author’s Notes:** Please don’t bother with the “You’re a racist” hate mail, since as a Black person who’s been followed around, I think I’m pretty certain that racial profiling actually happens. Thanks. :)

**Pairing/Characters:** Estevez or the cop that tried to arrest Michael

Estevez wasn’t looking forward to tonight’s patrol with his jackass partner. He’d been partnered with the jerk over a year and no amount of "racial sensitivity" training had worked on the guy.

After the fifth "suspicious-looking negro," Estevez started taking care of things himself.

He found the greatest pleasure in jizzing on the bastard’s uniforms. He also found that it worked best in his shoes, because he never checked those. That’s how he’d found himself furtively glancing around the locker room as he rubbed his dick along the inner seams of Burton’s size 10 1/2s to coat the entire shoe.


	15. Anticipation

**Pairing/Characters:** Burton or the cop that was possessed and tried to stop Michael, Burton/nameless hooker

Burton relished the echo of his hand sliding over his flesh surrounding him in the locker room bathroom. He never got enough of listening to the _whap-whap-whap_ of his fist moving along his cock.

Tonight’s star of his imagination was a delightfully nasty whore he and Estevez had dragged in off the streets for the umpteenth time. Every time they brought her in, she sucked his dick within an inch of its life to make bond. No one talked about it, but the bitch really did give the best head around.

He was looking forward to it after his shift.


End file.
